How to make him love you
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: Kagome shouldn't be treated like she is less, this story is dedicated to how strong and beautiful she is.


How to make him love you. 

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Sakura…Blossoms." What an odd name. Kagome sat in her desk, something she hadn't done in a while. 

"Ms. Higurashi." 

"Yes?" 

"Will you escort Ms. Blossom around campus?" 

"HAI!" A chance to get out of class, why not? 

"Hi I'm Kagome." The girl had long blonde hair and there was something weird about her bottom lip. The girl seemed to notice Kagome staring. 

"I had my lip pierced, apparently you can't have piercing here, so I took it out, it looks weird I know." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." Kagome proceeded to show Sakura around until the girl jumped behind a bush. 

"What are you doing?" 

"He's here-no don't look-get down here!" The girl pulled Kagome down. 

"Who is it?" 

"My ex! He's one of the reasons I moved to this school!" Kagome looked through the bush to see a very gorgeous man-boy standing there. He had on blue jeans and a wife beater with a white bandana. He had a piercing through his lip with a chain connecting it to his earring. 

"How did he find me?" Kagome looked at Sakura like she was crazy. 

"Why are you hiding from him, he's so hot?" 

"Shhh…oh crap." Kagome looked at another guy walking on to the campus. This guy was equally gorgeous but he had glasses and a blue school uniform. 

"Are you looking for Sakura?" Mr. Pierced asked, moving to a fighting stance. 

"Vulgar as usual I see." Countered Mr. Glasses, while adjusting his…glasses. 

"Go away you nerd, Sakura is **my** girl!" 

"I beg to differ, why would she want an imbecile like you?" 

"You're going to be begging me not to kill you after I'm done with you!" 

"Vulgarity and violence. Wow you're a one-note song and guess what, like all bad music you got old." 

"Dude, I'm going to beat the dude out of you." Mr. Pierced took a step forward. Sakura ran out from behind the bush. 

"Stop!" 

Mr. Pierced ran up to her and hugged her. "Sakura! I looked for you _everywhere_ I missed you **so** much! Where'd you go?" 

"Jin, calm down!" 

"Sakura!" She slowly turned to Mr. Glasses, who had tears in his eyes. 

"Keitaro? Why are you here?" 

"Because I love you!" Jin took a step forward 

"No I love her more!" 

"You're too stupid. I love her more!" 

Jin lunged forward the only reason he missed was because Sakura held him down. 

"I love both of you the same!" Jin turned to her and fell to his knees his arms around Sakura. 

"That's ok! I'll share you, as long as you love me, I'm whole!" 

"I agree 100 percent!" Keitaro stated. 

"Great, now you guys go do whatever you want and we can do something later." 

"Promise?" the asked together. 

"I promise." Jin stood up, closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Sakura gave him a chaste kiss and did she same to Keitaro. 

Sakura returned to where Kagome sat. 

"You wanna go get something to eat?" she said blankly and slightly embarrassed 

"My stuff is still in the classroom." Kagome murmured. 

"I promise you it'll be there tomorrow!" 

"As long as you tell me how you got 2 hot guys to fall so madly in love with you." She laughed. 

"Deal."

* * *

"Guys aren't really that hard…well most of them." Sakura explained. "Every guy likes a certain girl, smart girl, blonde girl, big boobed girl, it varies…are you taking notes?" Kagome smiled sheepishly and put down her note pad. 

"Boy troubles?" Kagome nodded. "Let me guess, he likes someone else." Kagome nodded again. 

"How'd you know?" She asked wide-eyed. 

"It's a gift. You're stuck in friend zone?" another nod. "Close friends?" another nod 

"Very close." Kagome smiled 

"Jealous type?" another nod "You want out?" 

"No, I want in!" Sakura laughed. 

"Okay, what's he like?" Sakura asked. 

"He's funny, and nice, when he's not being a jerk-" 

"Sum in up in two words, one being boy." 

"Um…bad boy?" 

"What does the other girl have that keeps him?" 

"She was there first." 

"Well, you know what they say…" 

"What do they say?" 

"Beats me, but it sounds like you really need help. Okay first you gotta ignore him. Make it obvious not like 'hey I'm ignoring you' though. Subtle but there. It'll make him appreciate the attention you do give him. Maybe even place your attention elsewhere. Then you gotta make everything you do for him sound like you rather die then do it for him. Make him appreciate everything you do for him Do not make him think that you need him! And above else, do not let him see you cry!" 

"And this is going to work?" Kagome asked skeptically. 

"Hey Sakura" two hot twins came up to where they were eating. 

"Hey Kal, Ken. This is my new friend Kagome, Kagome, these two babes are my exes." 

"Hey," they both said in unison. 

"So when are we gonna hang out?" one of them asked. 

"Listen, girl talk, call me later." They both nodded and left. 

"What were those rules again?" Sakura laughed. 

"Oh, and above else, say the phrase 'Get your girlfriend to do it.' a **lot**" Sakura smiled surly. 

Day 1 

Whilst poking the fire Inuyasha stood up and demanded Kagome get fire wood. 

"Do it yourself." 

"Just do it." He turned away from her. 

"Get Kikyo to do it." that shut him up. 

Day 2 

"Come on Kagome, we need to look for jewel shards." 

"I don't wanna." 

"What!?" 

"Whenever you say lets go, I have to jump up, I'm tired of it, I'm tired of you bossing me around. Talk to me tomorrow." 

Day 3 

"Please Kagome, come on!" Kagome placed her head in her hand as she was being carted away on Inuyasha's shoulder. 

"I wonder what Koga's doing?" She felt his body tense but he kept walking. 

Day 4 

"You are so stupid" 

"Come and get me when you're ready to be nice." 

"When hell freezes over!" 

Day 18 

"He hasn't come by to see me." 

"Really? Just wait a little longer." 

"God this is soooo boring!" 

"When he sees you again he'll be so full of pent up energy there is no telling what he'll do." Sakura smiled and rolled on her stomach so her back could get some sun. 

Day 21 

"This sucks!" Sakura painted her toes and listened to Kagome rant. 

"It's been forever! God I hate him!" 

"Don't worry, I got a good feeling today! By the way, what do you think of this color?" Kagome glared at her. "What" she asked with a smile. 

Later that day 

"KAGOME there's a guy in your room!" Kagome ran up the stairs to see Inuyasha. 

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura asked. 

"Are you the bitch that's been filling Kagomes head up with this crap?!" 

"It's not crap, dick, I'm liberating her. Admit it! You treat Kagome like a doormat and now that you can't you're pissed!" 

"Of course I'm pissed. Kagome hasn't come to see me!" 

"Have you come to see her?" 

"STOP!" Kagome yelled. And looked exasperated. She sighed. 

"Inuyasha, this is Sakura, Sakura, Inuyasha…" Sakura and Inuyasha glared at each other. "Sooooo." Kagome started awkwardly. 

"I told you he'd come." Sakura sat down on Kagome's bed. 

"And how could you possibly know that wench." 

"Ok, Kagome might let you call her names but you won't call me names you ass. And I knew because you're like every other guy who wants two girls. Oh speaking of duos, Kal wants to know if you want to go on a double date with me and Ken…remember….the twins?" 

"Oh yeah….really? He was so gorgeous." 

"Kagome, you are gorgeous and you don't need anyone telling you that you aren't" 

"I never said she wasn't" Inuyasha said defensively. 

"Did you ever say she was? Did you ever imply that your first girl was prettier than Kagome?" Sakura took out her cell. 

"Ken? Let me talk to Kal….Hey baby, Kagome is with me, you want to talk to her? Okay her she is. Here, he said he's been dying to talk to you!" Kagome looked shyly at Inuyasha who was glaring at her. 

"I don't think this is a good time…" 

"Kagome, you don't want to break his little heart do you?" Kagome reluctantly took the phone, really aware of Inuyasha's eyes. 

"Hey…no I'm fine…really…yeah me too!" Kagome then burst into giggles. 

"Looks like they are hitting it off beautifully." 

"What kind of game are you playing you witch?" he whispered. 

"A witch am I? Then that makes you a demon." she smirked "or half" at that Inuyasha growled. 

"Kagome, I forbid you go with any other guy." Kagome frowned at Sakura. Sending her a 'help me' look. 

"What's wrong? Where's your girlfriend? Why can't you let Kagome be happy? Why don't you let her go on a date, you don't own her, you have somebody, how can you be so selfish?" 

"You don't understand anything, Kagome chose to stay with me!" 

"Right, so she can choose to leave you!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. 

"You're not going to leave me are you Kagome?" 

"She's on the phone, leave her alone!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome and then his gaze faltered. His ears flattened against his head and he looked down at the floor. He then looked up at Kagome and turned and left the room, out the window. 

"I feel bad...maybe I should go apologize..." 

"If you apologize now he'll just go back to treating you the way he always does." 

"But...yeah...I don't know...maybe." 

"Whats going on?" 

"He wants to go to a movie, on Saturday..." 

"Tell him we will be there and I love him." 

"Yeah, did you get that? Okay bye." Kagome fell on her bed and felt the tears come. 

"Oh...oh Kagome baby don't cry...I'm only trying to help you. If you want me to apologize I'll go apologize." 

"That'd...that would be nice." Sakura jumped out the window in time to see Inuyasha enter the well-house. 

"Hey Jerk-face." Sakura ran after him into the well house where he was waiting for her. Sakura suddenly aware of how dark it was shivered. 

"What do you wan-...what are you?" 

"What do you mean?" Sakura knew her aura was probably smacking him in the face right now. 

"What are you?" he growled out. Sakura saw his thumb flick the hilf of his sword. 

"You called me a witch earlier...I am...what you said..." 

"You're a witch?" 

"Time has changed and I have adapted with it, I was once a very powerful light witch" Inuyasha saw a flicker of her true self. She was indeed beautiful with white hair and purple eyes. 

"I know that just because you are light doesn't make you good." 

"The lines of good and evil are blurred...in these days" 

"Why did you set your sights on Kagome?" 

"She called out to me." 

"What!?" 

"She wanted help, she was lonely and needed someone to help her." 

"And you answered?" 

"Yes." Inuyasha stood up and removed his hand from his sword. 

"Why...lonley?" 

"She asked me how to get you to love her, she is beautiful and wil not always be there for you...I see into your soul." Hey eyes flashed. "You are just as lonley as she is, but you have someone else to hold onto, and she doesn't. When you decide to leave her she will have someone to fall back on, it will hurt a lot less, it is the only way I know to help her." 

Inuyasha stayed silent a long time after that. He chocked out "This is what is best for her?" 

"I never said that." 

"What?" 

"Whats best for her is...you...it is undeniable, but if you cannot see that-" 

"Shut up!" Sakura was taken aback. "Just shut up! I love Kagome, I really do. But it's hard." Sakura laughed small giggles at first then full laughter. 

"You don't know what love is." She giggled out. Inuyasha lunged at her and scratched at her. Sakura smiled as blood rolled down her face. "You hurt Kagome every time you walk away from her, are you evil?" She said with a smile. 

"Of course not!" 

"Hmmm, why don't you do us all a favor and tell her that you 'love' her, maybe it'll help everyone. Or...there is always that date with Ken...or Kal whomever." Inuyasha growled and ran out of the well house. 

Sakura smiled to herself and dissapeared. 

I wrote this story because I'm so tired of the stories whwer Kagome is this pathetic little girl who NEEDS Inuyasha. She is a strong brave person and a little dorky this I know, but she is still a capable women and deserves to be respected. 


End file.
